


YO mmo

by Just_In_Time



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Fantasy World, Multi, Trapped in a Game, Trapped in a videogame, create your own, yo, yo mmo, yo mmorpg, your own mmorpg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_In_Time/pseuds/Just_In_Time
Summary: YO mmo is a mmorpg game created so everyone who played it can have fun. YO mmo or Your own mmo is shaped by the player and in the game everyone can do just about whatever they want. After 7 years since the game was first released to the public the game is on its last legs and is about to shut down its last server. And on this last day something bad happened to Itami seishin preventing him from being able to play the game on the last day. That being he died. When he wakes up he finds himself in a room with the Grim Reaper who just so happens to be a little girl.





	YO mmo

        "I can't believe it the last day of YO mmo has finally come" I said as I walked back from my local game store. It was pitch black out and with the wind it brought the warm summer night to a chilling cold "Burrrr it's freezing. Damn I wish I had jacket right about now. But at least I have the Special edition of Everlong and her Seven Companions. Heck if I remember correctly this edition comes with a figurine of one of the Companions." I looked around making sure I was going the right way. I looked around it was dark enough that I can barely make out the street signs but luckily enough I can see that I was going the right way.

        "Whew just a little bit longer then I can get back to YO" I looked at my watch as it read 11:49 pm in bold, glowing red numbers "Crapbaskets I'm not gonna make it on time at this pace. Oh they just had to have the 90% off sale for only one hour at effin' eleven o'clock for one day only!" I said as I ran back to my house huffing and puffing the entire time due to my lack of going outside. I ran under a bridge to try and catch my breath when a car's headlights momentarily blinded me with the car's horn ringing coming ever so closer to me. Next thing I knew I was in a dark room with the only light source being pointed at a small pale girl with a teddy bear in her arms. She was sitting in a chair wearing a light blue dress with white frills all along it. Her eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen for an eye color. Her hair unlike her eye color was a bright blond with red ribbons making her pigtails.

        "Hey you done looking me up human?" She said to me in a bossy voice only a little sister could have.

        "Ummm.... What?" I asked her which was the first thing that popped into my head as she finished saying that "Excuse me but where am I ummm miss..."

        "Just call me Grim human and where you are is purgatory my idiotic little man. You have just died I'm afraid" she said nonchalantly as she let out and audible sigh.

        "Wait... What! How did I die?!" I said to her in shock of what she had just said falling down.

        "Huh that's a first most people who come here normally call me out for making this place up and calling it purgatory or doubt that I'm a Grim Reaper" she said as her face lit up with relief.

        "Wait you're a Grim Reaper! That's so cool" I said in awe of what she said to me.

        "Yeah yeah I'm a Grim Reaper get over it now to why your even here in the first place" she said as her face got serious looking "While you were walking back to your place what do you remember happening?"

        "Huh? Oh umm... well I remember running under a bridge to catch my breath and then I saw a bright car light and heard its horn. Hmm when I opened my eyes I was here. Oh jeez the car hit me didn't it?" I asked her once I connected the dots of what had happened to me just to be sure.

        "Yup. You were like a deer in headlights... literally" she said to me extremely bluntly.

        "Wow I never thought I would go out like that. Damn it!" I said slightly aggravated that I died before I could see the last moments off to YO "So why am I here to begin with if I died?"

        "Well that's the thing" she said avoiding eye contact while playing with her fingers "Well umm...you weren't supposed to die right whenen you did. You were supposed to die a few months later but I kinda made a small mistake."

        "Aww geez well what's done is done now... I guess" I said to her in response to what she said. In all honesty I figure that the shock of being dead just hasn't caught up with me yet because I feel like I'm taking it rather well. Which is new to me

        "I'm sorry and as an apology God has granted me the ability to grant you a single wish" she said to me apologetically holding up one finger to represent the wish.

        "A single wish? For anything?" I asked her confused about the fact that I now have a wish. Mainly due to the fact of what she said.

        "Yes you can wish from just about anything from being brought back to life in your old body or have yourself be sent to an entirely new world with an amazing power nearly anything and all you have to do is say what you want" she said to me after she got her composure back.

        "Then I wish to be my character in Yo mmo" I said to her excitedly hoping that she could actually pull it off. She then put a finger to her temple and looked like she was concentrating for a few seconds before she spoke. The she took her fingers away and spoke to me.

        "Hmmm sorry man I'm afraid we can't quite- hold on" she put her fingers back on her temples "Okay then it seems good enough only you can't go into the game but there is a world where we could reincarnate you into. Okay once you close your eyes and fall asleep you'll wake up in a world like the one in the game as your character only it won't be a game."

        "Seriously wow that's awesome! I've always dreamed of going into a world full of magic and monsters. So this new world will just be like the one from the game just for real right?" I asked the young looking grim reaper. Now that I look at her more closely I could see that the throne she was sitting in was covered in rose petals and had a spotlight shining down on her. As I looked around the area we were in I realized that I couldn't see anything other than what was in the spot light I could just barely make out myself.

        "That's correct. In your game your character lives in a mansion with several npc's you've created guarding it and you at all times" she said to me although she was most likely saying this so she could confirm it for herself again. I figured this because when she was talking to me it felt like she wasn't. "So in this new world you'll be going to you'll live in a mansion like before and you'll see the rest when you wake up."

        "Hey in all honesty though I feel like I'm in a dream even though you said I died so sorry if I'm not all that ecstatic in getting to be reborn" I said to her still slightly in a daze from all the events that have recently transpired. I mean come on if I had woken up the other day and someone told me the grim reaper was- looked like a small girl I would have laughed in their face but here we are. "But all joking aside thanks for this opportunity."

        "Uhhh... W-Well I am kinda the one who killed so I umm... had to take responsibility for my m-mistake" she said to me slightly stuttering and if I didn't know any better I would have said she was blushing but that could also be due to the fact that lighting in here was kinda odd so I chalked it up to that. She coughed once to clear her throat and spoke once more "Any way as one final sorry I'll give you some natural combat skills so you won't die again and as a thank you you can make sure to have a good long life so I don't see you here for a good long time."

        She then motioned me to come forward and I did walking up close to her. Close enough for her to to reach me from where she was as sitting. She then sat up straight and touched the top of my head a circle of light came from her hand as flash of combat knowledge and training burned its way into my memory. The last thing I remember before waking up is her saying 'I hope you like the little bit extra I gave you.'


End file.
